sibling disaster
by Nessie96
Summary: Bella has been twitchy lately and it has Edward worried. But the truth is that Bella has a twin named Kyle. No he’s coming for a visit and Bella doesn’t want Kyle to see the Cullens and vise versa. But things get a little out of hand; can Bella fix it
1. prolouge

**Prologue:**

I stared at my computer screen in shock. My head felt lightweight. I've never been the type the faint. (Unless I'm around Edward) but I was about to pass out right then and there. I told him to stay away! Curse Charlie! A light tap came at my window, startling me.

I quickly deleted the email and went to open the window. Edward stepped in and smiled. I tried to smile and succeeded….for the most part.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked worried. I shook my head to clear it of the horror and lied.

"Renée's under the weather."

He smiled gently and set me on the bed. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." He said then smiled; his tone velvet smooth.

I relaxed. How could I not? I smiled and headed downstairs completely forgetting about the horrible email…until the next night


	2. Kyle

**Chapter 1: Kyle**

_Bella's POV:_

At dinner, Charlie brought up the subject of the email. "Did you hear? Your brother's coming to town!"

I had a twin. His name was Kyle and he was the exact opposite of me: he liked sports, I liked to read. I got A's, he got D's. He was popular in Phoenix, and I wasn't and so forth.

Basically, 2 years ago, we got into this huge fight and I told him to stay away from me. When Renée decided to travel with Phil, he went with her to help Phil with practice. I came up to Forks to live with Charlie. Everything was going perfectly until HE had to come and ruin it.

I put my fork down and began to fidget with my napkin. "Yes. I got the e-mail." I muttered. Charlie's face brightened. "Well great! He'll be here tomorrow!" I groaned without thinking.

Charlie looked at me surprised. "I thought that you liked Kyle!"

Great. Time to explain. "I do. Sort of. But Kyle and I got into a fight about 2 years ago and we haven't spoken since." Charlie looked at me disapprovingly.

"Bella. He's your twin for God's sake. Be nice." I just sighed. "We're going to get the spare room up for him." Charlie said. I bit back a retort. Why should I do anything for him? He was such an idiot! I just sighed and started doing the dishes.

That night as Edward lay with me; he felt how tense is as and asked why.

The truth was that Kyle was more observant than I was. He would probably figure out that the Cullens were vampires, faster than me. But I didn't want the Cullens to meet my idiot of a brother. That would be beyond embarrassing. Also, I didn't want him to be protective over me because I was getting married. Charlie did that at least twice a day.

"It's nothing." I said. Edward accepted my answer. "Sweetheart, I'm going hunting tomorrow." He said softly. It seemed as if heaven had opened up and let me have its secrets. "How long?" I asked trying to sound thoughtful. "A day or 2" he answered.

On the outside, I was pouting but on the inside I was celebrating. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." With that said he kissed my pouting lips and started humming my lullaby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. siblings meet

**Chapter 2: siblings meet**.

_Bella's POV:_

On the next morning, Edward was gone. But he left me a not on my bedside table.

Bella,

I'll be back soon. Have a wonderful day.

I love you,

Edward

I held the note close to my heart, half hoping that it was true, half hoping that it wasn't. I bounced downstairs and bumped into Charlie. Literally.

"Oh Bella! Kyle is almost here! I can't wait!" the he started jumping up and down. I just stared. It was amazing how _I_ have to be the adult.

After I finished breakfast, the door rang. Charlie ran to the door, calmed down and opened it. "Hey Dad!" a voice came at the door. "Kyle!" Charlie greeted. And the greetings went on and on and on and on and on and on, I started to think that they would never stop.

Finally they decided that it was better to sit down and talk inside. There was my twin in front of me. A tall, muscular guy about 6'0 ft. his hair was messy brown like mine and we had the same eye color.

He was wearing a polo t-shirt and jeans. "Hey Kyle." I said, my voice going flat. Kyle flinched, and then regained his composure. "Hey Bella! Long time no see!" he exclaimed.

"There's a reason for that." I said coldly. He winced and smiled wryly. "Yeah, I was meant to talk to you about that….." But I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Yeah. Welcome home Kyle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*


	4. fighting

**Chapter 3: fighting**

_Bella's POV:_

About an hour later, there was a knock on my door. "Go away Charlie." I said. My door rattled open. Kyle stepped in. "Its not dad."

I just stared. How the heck did he unlock my door? As if reading my mind, he held up a bobby pin. "I learned how to unlock doors in 9th grade." He said

Finally, my brain started to work again. "Get out."

Instead, like usual, of doing what I asked, he sat down at the foot of my bed. "Look Bells. Can't we forget the fight?" he pleaded. I wavered. We've been fighting for so long that maybe it was time for us to make up. I looked up at Kyle's eyes, they were mischievous. I stared up appalled. He was playing me!

"No." I said coldly. "I'm right and you're wrong."

I made the last decision because Kyle lashed out. "You're insane1 you know that?! Of course I'm right!" I snorted. "Yeah right." I got up and left the room. Of course Charlie was at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going?" his voice was sharp.

"To Alice's house." I muttered and left the house.

When I arrived, no one was home. Unfortunately, I was too upset to turn around. I let myself in.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I picked up their phone and dialed Edward's cell phone number. "Edward, don't bother to come to my house. I'm at yours. 'Kay? Bye."

After hung up, my vision became clouded from tears. I would never make it up the stairs; so I crashed onto the couch. Why? Why did Kyle have to come? Why?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**like it? Love it? Review!!!**


	5. Comfort and deals

Chapter 4: comfort and deals

Bella's POV:

I slept fitfully. Honestly, that was the worst nap I ever had. To make matters worse, I was having a nightmare.

_Edward and I were in the meadow. It was sunny so of course Edward was sparkling. Kyle suddenly entered the picture. His eyes widened in shock and anger. "You're dating a vampire!?" he yelled. I screamed. This could not be happening. The world started to shake._

"Bella! Bella, love wake up!" a voice rang through. I snapped my eyes open. Towering over me was Edward with a worried look on his face. My face was wet from crying and my skin was wet from sweat. Then I started bawling. "Gently, Edward cradled me to his chest, trying to soothe me. "But I just kept on crying. Kyle will never now. Never!

Wait…how much did Edward hear? That stopped me short. Edward petted my hair and added a gentle kiss to stop my distress. "How much did you hear?" I whispered, barely audible. He chuckled. "Actually, I just walked through the door. Ten I heard you screaming. "He said thoughtfully. I relaxed. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" he asked longingly/soothingly. 'NO!' I yelled mentally. But I had to act cool so instead I said "not now." Edward sighed. I smiled; he couldn't handle not reading my mind. Alice suddenly bounced in. "oh Bella! I didn't know you were going to stay over!" I winced.

I knew what the evil pixie was planning. Sleepover. I cringed into Edward. "No Alice!" I said my voice petulant. Her smile quickly disappeared. "Bella, I can't see that you're busy. Stay! Have a slumber party with me and Rose." She said her voice menacingly sweet. I cowered in Edward's arms.

"No Alice, I'd rather not." I whispered. Edward started laughing at Alice's expression. "Come on Alice! Leave Bella alone."

The next second, their home phone rang. Carlisle appeared in the kitchen and answered it. "Hello? Yes? May I ask whose calling?" Carlisle suddenly turned to me. "Bella, it's for you. A man named Kyle."

I stared at the stupid phone. I snatched it from Carlisle's hand.

"Hello?" I said my tone flat.

"_Hey Bells! It's Kyle!"_

"I figured that out when Carlisle said I was you." I said icily.

"_Err…right. Anyway, dad's at work so I was wondering if you could show me around town!"_

"When I go to hell!" I shouted, causing Alice to shoot a look at me.

"_Come on Bella. For old times sake?"_

"No." I said firmly

"_Dad said that if you didn't that he would ground_ _you."_ He said almost pleading.

"I'd rather he did that!" I yelled. "How did you get this number anyway?"

"_Dad."_ He said simply.

I tugged at my hair. This could not be happening!

"_What's_ _so special about the Cullens?"_ he asked suddenly.

"Alice is my best friend." I said indignantly.

"_O-kay. Anyway. Please. Can you show me around town?"_

Quickly I made up an excuse. "I'm busy with Alice."

"_Okay, I'll come over. What's the address?"_

I was about to reject it when I got an idea. "Sure. 8254 seaport lane, La'Push." I said smiling at myself.

"_You're in La'Push! Jeez Bella! Your friends live far away!_

If only he knew. "Whatever see you later."

No not really. Then I hung up and stormed up Edward's room, muttering under my breath incoherently to myself. This was terrible! But at the same time it was funny. Kyle fell for it and he'd be in La'Push.

He met the Blacks once, when Jacob wasn't around, and automatically hated then. Which I thought was funny.

What's not to like about the Black family? But why did Kyle gave to came back and ruin my life?

Before I could enter Edward's room, there was Edward in front of me. "Hello!" I said cheerily. He just stared at me. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious now.

"Who did you just send to the Black's house?" he asked stonily. I scowled. "A nuisance" I said. He smiled and chuckled. "Who's Kyle?" he asked me as he hugged me.

I stiffened in the embrace. "No one you should know about." He gazed at me intently, dissecting my expression. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. I stared at him in absolute surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked still in sock. He shook his head slightly. "No. he's not my boyfriend. I have a fabulous," I inhaled before saying the next word, "fiancé. And he's the best one in the entire world." I said icily after regaining my composure.

Edward's expression softened. "Sorry, love. I just…got…worried." My insides melted. He was unsure about his hold o me. I sighed internally. I was going to have to improve that before the wedding. I hugged him. "Don't worry. I love you and only you" I could feel his body relax. We stayed hugging for a while but then suddenly the peace was shattered. "Well. The nuisance is at the door." He said softly.

You have got to be kidding me! I got out of Edward's arms and went to the door. A couple seconds before I reached the door, the doorbell rang. If Kyle was at the doorstep, I would shoot the boy. Can't he take a hint?

I opened the door, and speak of the devil, he was there. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. He grinned. "I believe you asked me to come here."

I tried really hard not to lose my temper with the guy. "Go away." I said and tried to shut the door. He put a foot in the doorway. He raised and eyebrow at me. "You were going to send me to the Black's house. He said feigning hurt. Although, quite amusingly, he couldn't say the Black's name without wincing.

"Billy Black's son is my best friend." I said quietly before he went on.

He just stared at me in some sort of shock. "That's it, you're coming with me." He said grabbing my wrist. I pulled back. It was still in his grasp, but I said, "Let me say goodbye to Alice." He still didn't le go.

"How can I trust you anymore?" he asked coldly.

"You don't." I said in an obvious tone. "But remember, I'm still old clumsy Bella." He laughed before he could stop himself, then let go of my wrist.

When I turned the corner to head t the stairs, there was Edward; in a half crouched position. "What was that about?" asked an angry Edward through his teeth. I rolled my eyes. "Kyle wasn't to talk to me somewhere.

He glared at me. "Bella, what's really going on?" I sighed. I should have known. Idiot Kyle. He had to think of everything at once. "Can I tell you tomorrow? I promise Kyle isn't my….lover….but I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I have to go." He stared at me.

He smiled his half smile and bent down to kiss me. When the kiss was finished, he whispered in my ear, "be safe." And by that, he meant, 'come back.' I touched the tip of his nose in reassurance. "I will." I said. Then he released me and I warily went back to the door.

"You're back?" asked Kyle in surprised tone. "I thought you would haveescpase4d and I would have t hunt you down."

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically as we walked to his Ferrari. Another thing we wee opposites in, was favoritism in cars.

Where did he get the money to buy that car anyway?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. talking

**Chapter 5: talking**

_Bella's POV_

We drove home and Kyle looked at the sky. "Looks like it's goin to rain." He said dully. "It always rains in Forks." I said while fumbling for the key.

He stared at me strangled. "Um…it would seem like it, right?" both of us laughed. "So anyway, I wanted to talk about the fight." He said. That sobered me up pretty quickly. "So…did you?" I asked him.

"No. you?" he answered. "yes." I said dreamily.

To be completely honest, our fight was about soul mates. Kyle said they didn't exist, I said they did. The fight started out as something simple then it go insulting so it lasted for about 2 years now. And…obviously…soul mates did exist."

"Seriously?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "Who?" he asked dumbfounded. This was now getting plain insulting. "someone." Then I stormed up to my room then put a chair under the door handle that way, Kyle couldn't get in. I fell on my bed and turned on the CD player to my lullaby.

After a couple of seconds, my window snaked open. A soaking Kyle fell in. I had to stifle a laugh. He was usually pretty graceful. I had to hide a twinge of envy. Could everyone get in through my window but me?

"Hello again." I said, laughing this time. "Laugh all you want. Hey did you know it's pouring outside!" he said breathless. I looked outside.

"It's not! It's just raining. It can get a lot worse." I said indignantly. "You're kidding!" he said sitting next to me. "nope." I said grinning.

"Bella," He said his tone reproachful. "back to the subject." I sighed. There was no way around it.

"His name is Edward Cullen and I am totally and irrevocably in love with him." I said a little loudly.

"Wait…Cullen. As in _Alice_ Cullen?" he said in a flat voice. I blushed. "Alice is his adoptive sister." I said. He watched my face. "You're hiding something. "He finally decided. I felt the hear return to my face.

No, what could I possibly be hiding. Just the fact that my boyfriend *cough fiancé cough* and his family were vampires. Oh! Not to mention I was going to be a vampire in a couple of months right after the honeymoon with the vampire that I am in love with. Nothing to hide! Nothing to hide at all!

"What could I possibly be hiding?" I said, trying to be cool about this. He squinted at me. "I don't know but you're hiding something…does he do drugs?'

"No"

"Abuse you?"

"No"

"Have a bad family?"

"No"

"Bipolar?"

"No?"

"Is he bi?"

"Kyle, stop it! He isn't any of those things! He's perfect…you're just being cynical!" I said, starting to get annoyed at my idiot of a brother.

"Whatever. So anyway. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He said solemnly.

He meant it! He actually meant it!" of course Kyle! You're my brother! My twin in fact!"" she beamed at that.

"So…you've….grown." my eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"You know…parts." He said sheepishly. I bumped him with my shoulder and slapped him. "Idiot" I murmured as I put my head on his shoulder.

The windowpane shuddered. Both of us looked back. "It's probably the storm." Kyle said. I nodded feebly. But I knew better. Edward had come at the wrong time.

God he was so stupid sometimes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**when will Edward learn? Review!!**


	7. explaination

**Chapter 6: explanation**

_Edward's POV:_

The whole day had been absolutely boring. My angel had spent the whole day from me with 'Kyle'. She said she'd see me tomorrow, but I couldn't wait that long. I missed everything about her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes, her soft porcelain skin and her scent that drove me wild….I took off to her house. She wouldn't see me, but I would watch her sleep and make sure she was unharmed. I peered in and saw the light inside. 'Kyle' was inside with her. I started seeing red. 'Calm yourself Edward' I told myself. 'She is not doing anything with him. Calm down.' I calmed down but I still saw the red tinge in everything.

I listened in on his thoughts. "So…you've grown!" '_Yeah definitely'_

Bella's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

'_How to answer, how to answer.' _"You know…parts." He said sheepishly. Bella shouldered him and slapped him. I watched in growing horror at what was happening. "She laid her head on his shoulder, "idiot" she murmured.

I jumped. A gaping hole in my dead heart was opening. My angel was in love with someone else. I didn't wasn't to let her go.

Finally, what I had done to her last year was happening to me. I ran past my family in the living room and opt to my room.

I played my Clair de Lune CD. Grief overtook me. Bella, my Bella had been taken from me. Maybe it was fair. After all, I did nothing to deserve her. Maybe Kyle was the one worthy of her. I had to think that they looked closely alike. Maybe that's why she went with him.

A throaty grief came from downstairs and jasper entered the room. "Edward. Why are you in so much grief?! I'm getting a headache and I DON'T **GET** HEADACHES!!!!!" he yelled.

I just stared at the ceiling. Alice soon entered. "Edward, I saw what happened." She paused. "It's not what you think; Bella's coming over to explain." She said.

I inhaled sharply. She was coming over to say goodbye. Maybe, just maybe I could convince her to stay…..I just can't….won't let her go. The sound of a door bell was noticed throughout the house.

I heard Alice open the door. "Hi Bella! And this is…." She trailed off. "Kyle." A deep voice answered. I sighed. She even brought him here. Bella wasn't known to torture people but maybe I didn't know her at all. I went through every happy moment (actually that was every second was with her) with Bella. She was even going to marry me! 'Get a grip' I told myself.

A scent to freesias came to my attention. I opened my eyes warily, there was Bella starting the doorway. I sighed—so beautiful. "Edward, it's not—" she started out, but tripped in the doorway. I got up quickly and caught her before she fell and pit her on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears. I could see my reflection in her deep chocolate brown eyes. A serious sad looking Edward reflected back at me. I inhaled. 'Get a grip' I reminded myself. "Explain then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. fighting edward

**Chapter 7: fighting Edward**

_Bella's POV_

He inhaled. "Explain then." He said with his eyes closed.

I closed my eyes. Time for the final blow. "Kyle is my brother." I said. Edward's eyes snapped open. "What?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Kyle's my brother. I was born with a twin." I whispered knowing full well that he would be able to hear me.

A heavy silence filled the room. I waited for him to respond. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice now stronger and accusing.

"Because I hated him at first and…he's much more observant than I am." I said sheepishly.

"And?" he questioned. I frowned. "And what?" I asked to the floor. "And…so what if he was more observant that you?" he asked. Were all guys so dense?

"Well… he would find out you guys were vampires faster than I would." I murmured. There was a silence. Then he exploded.

"But still! **Why** didn't you trust me!" he said his voice rising with every word. "I don't know." I said my voice in a painful whisper.

"Well that's great." He yelled, his tone bitingly sarcastic, "if you loved me, you would have told me the truth!" he bellowed.

I gasped. Edward gasped too. That was it! I tried to be honest with him…but instead he questioned my love. This is probably why he left last year. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Bella. Oh, Bella. I-I--" but I picked myself up abruptly and brushed the dust off my jeans. "Okay then," I said quietly "goodbye, Edward. Have a good night." I said my voice in a hurt whisper. I tried not to make my voice crack; and succeeded terribly.

"Bella—" he started out but I ran from the room. Edward probably would have ran after me if I didn't bump into Kyle. "Hey Bella! I was wondering if—" then he stopped short when he saw me crying. Okay crying was an understatement. I was bawling silently. "What happened?" he asked his voice going dangerously flat. "later." I managed to get out without sounding like a complete idiot.

He nodded and both of us ran out of the house. We got into his Ferrari and drove home.

Charlie wasn't home yet so we didn't get into trouble with him. Before I could escape to my room, Kyle dragged me to the side.

"What happened?" he asked stiffly. I just shook my head. I cleared my throat and asked him quietly. "So…um, what were you going to ask before we left?" I asked. He grinned. "If I could meet your boyfriend." His smile faded. "It's nothing. Goodnight." I said stiffly.

"Sleep tight." He replied back

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I finished with a giggle.

As I headed up the stairs, I smiled. That was out bed time routine, when we were kids. Before I headed to my bedroom, I stopped by Charlie's office and grabbed a lock. I put it on my window and went to bed crying.

_Edward's POV:_

I was running as fast as I could 5 minutes later to Bella's house. What had I done?! I had just pushed the one and only girl that I cared for in my entire existence away. I jumped up the wall and tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge. I tried again, without success. I looked through the window to see if Bella was awake. Instead, I saw something that broke my heart.

Bella, my angel, was asleep with tearstains clear on her face in the moonlight. My heart wrenched. I could have easily broken the window in order to get in, but that would have woken her brother and father. My cell phone started ringing. I answered without taking my eyes off the heartbreakingly beautiful girl.

"Hello?"

_"Edward you idiot!!!"_ Alice shrilled on the other side of the phone. I had to hold it away from my ear, which was a new one for a vampire.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off Bella.

She scoffed. _"What's wrong? Why the hell did you tell Bella that! If it were me, I would have slapped you and ran out of there. You idiot!"_ she repeated.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know Alice. I'm staring at Bella right now."

_"Are you apologizing?"_ she added

I sighed. "No, she's asleep. And she locked me out of the house by putting a lock on the window."

_"Edward for God's sake, you're a vampire! Break the window and get on your hands and knees_ _and beg for forgiveness, you moron!"_ she yelled.

I sighed in frustration. Honestly, I wanted to do more than beg. "Alice, that will wake up her brother and father!" I whispered/shouted.

"_Wait…brother?!"_ she said, seeming to calm down finally.

I sighed. I had enough drama for one day. My life right now seemed like an ABC Family movie right about now. "Yes, she was born with a twin brother. I thought you knew this!" I hissed

She giggled. _"Nope!"_

I sighed. My patience was ending fast. I was getting frustrated. I wanted Bella back. And I would kill if it meant that I would have her safe in my arms again. "Alice what do I do?" I asked exasperated.

She exhaled. _"Okay. You're going to have to make up for it and make up for it big. If I know Bella, she will be really stubborn….so you're going to have to do something really big for her. Something huge. And I have a plan…."_

**The next morning:**

_Bella's POV:_

The next day, I refused to come out of bed. Kyle had to come in and start jumping up and down on my bed. "Ugh!" I groaned as I tried to claw at Kyle to make him stop.

"Get off Kyle!" I whined.

"Get out of bed Bella!" he said in the same tone.

Finally, I was so annoyed that I climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

After breakfast, Kyle said, "In an hour, we're going to Olympia. In my car. Not that piece of junk that you call a car."

I rolled my eyes. I stared out my window miserably. It was 10 in the morning and Edward wasn't even here. I felt retched. He was furious at me. Nothing could possibly change that.

"Hey Kyle?"

"Yeah?" he said poking his head out of the closet. I giggled; his hair had particles of dust in them.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" I asked being curious now.

His smile faded. "Well actually, for 2 reasons. First, I wanted to fix our relationship of brother and sister. Second…mom wants you to come back. She misses you and wants you to come live in Florida with us." He said adding a sheepish smile.

I pursed my lips and thought for minute. Then I nodded, "I want to go back."

"Really?" Kyle asked with surprise.

"Yeah there's no sun here and…you know, it's a part of me" I finished lamely.

"You suck at lying." He said smirking. "It's because your boyfriend broke up with you."

'_Fiancé' _I added mentally, but at this point, does it make a difference? I bit my lip. He was observant. "Yeah, but I still miss the sun."

He smiled. "Don't we all?"

Both of us laughed. "So do I tell mom that you're coming back?" he asked confused. "Yep!" I laughed.

He headed to the phone. I stared put the window morosely. I'm sorry Edward, I'm leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. forgivness is divine

**Chapter 8: forgiveness is divine**

_Bella's POV:_

Around 5, Kyle and I got home from a fun day in Olympia. Charlie was home. "Hey kids! How was your day?"

"Awesome!" we chorused. He grinned, "Great."

"Umm…dad? I convinced Bella to come down to Florida for a visit." Kyle said quietly.

Charlie took no notice to Kyle's tone. "Oh that's great! She needs the sun!" he exclaimed with too much vigor.

"Yeah. Err… if she likes it, she can stay." Kyle said quietly.

I've never seen Charlie mad at Kyle before. First time for everything! His face turned red, blue, purple… "so this was your plan all along?" to get Bella?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Well…uh—" Kyle started out but was cut off by Charlie. "Bella call Alice, you're spending the night with her, unless you don't mind sleeping with earplugs." He said his voice deathly quiet.

Before I could protest the phone rang. "Bella? It's Alice." She said when I picked up. "Tell Charlie yes. That you can spend the night! Oh! And Edward really wants to talk to you! Bye!" she chirped in one breath.

"Great Alice, thanks." I muttered into the phone after she hung up. I hung up the phone and said to a red Charlie, "Alice wants me to spend the night"

Charlie's color toned down a bit. "I swear, that girl's psychic." I ran upstairs so Charlie wouldn't see my blushing face.

When I finished packing, I drove to the Cullen's house. Warily, I got out of my truck and went to the door. On the door there was a yellow sticky note.

Enter through the back

I couldn't tell if it was Edward's handwriting or Alice's. His name made me morose. When I finally got to the backyard, after tripping many times, I stopped in my tracks.

_Go that way_

I entered through the back and stopped to take it all in. the lights were dimmed, the place was filled with flowers everywhere, soft Clair de Lune music was playing in the background.

No way. This was the perfect place. I gasped when a timid shadow came around. There was Edward standing there looking as sad as an Edward can be. He looked restless and his eyes were wild. His bronze hair was in disarray. I'd never seen him like this. Close, the night we came back form Italy but not like this.

"hello." he said in a pained whisper. I half smiled. "hi." At vampire speed, he was in front of me holding my hand by the candlelight.

"Bella" he said in a pained whisper. I stroked his hair, honestly, I had already forgiven him. "It's okay." I said softly to him.

He shook his head furiously. "No. it's not. I doubted your love. How could I do that?" he murmured the last part mostly to himself. He was facing the floor. I brought his chin up. "It's okay. You're forgiven." I said smiling.

His eyes glowed with excitement. "Really?" he asked eagerly. I laughed "really."

He swooped me up and gave me a passionate kiss. "Thank you." He breathed. I smiled. Then I remembered something that wiped the smile off my face.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice going into a pointless void.

"Yes my love?" he said, his voice laced with happiness.

I paused. "I'm moving to Florida."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~


	10. persuasion

**Chapter 8: persuasion**

_Edward's POV:_

"I'm moving to Florida." She whispered. I froze. No. this is not happening! I just got her back!

I tightened my grip on her and said as lightly as I could, "I'll keep you here then."

She pushed back a little, but only enough to see my face. "Edward," she whispered. "I can't do that to my mom, or brother." She added the last part wincing.

I looked into her brown eyes. I made a snap decision. I scooped her up and ran to my room. I put her on the bed and straddled her waist. This was my attempt to dazzle her. I have to admit, this was a little overboard, but I still wanted to see her reaction.

Her heartbeat filled the room. I could hear her breathing turn to gasps. I smiled to myself. I widened my eyes a fraction as I pleaded. "Please Bella, don't go."

She blinked and shook her head. She was disoriented, good. She blinked again and said, "What?" a little dazed.

I leaned in closer. "Please Bella, don't go. I need you." I begged. She moved her head to the side. "I don't know…." She trailed off. I was starting to panic. If vampires could panic.

"Please Bella? I need you." I begged. The confused look on Bella's face disappeared.

"Huh?" she asked obviously confused again. The glazed look on her face was gone. Then she outstretched her hands as if to push me off.

I grabbed both wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. "Edward." she said getting a little angry now. "What's going on?" she about to say more, but I pressed my lips gently to hers, cutting her off.

As I pulled away, I whispered to her, "please don't go." She looked at me sadly.

"Edward, I have to." She answered in the same monotone voice.

I shook my head slowly. "You don't have to." I replied. She winced.  
"Actually I do, Edward." she said flatly, tears welling in her eyes. I brushed them away with my lips but that made her cry harder.

I grabbed her face in between my hands. "Where's your brother?" I asked her. I had to convince him to let Bella stay. She smiled. "Getting yelled at by Charlie." I blinked. "For doing what?"

She smirked. "He told Charlie I was going to live in Florida."

Oh. That made sense. I let go of her and got off her waist. She sat up and stared at me for a minute.

Finally I broke the silence. "Please don't go." I whispered.

Suddenly she yawned. I smiled faintly. It was past her bedtime. "I'm not tired." She said, trying to cover up for her mistake. I grinned at her and said gently, "don't lie to me love."

I lied down next to her, her back against my chest. She squirmed around so that she was facing me. Her trusting warm eyes faced me with moderate happiness. My dead heart gave a squeeze.

"M-kay" she said drowsily, and closed her eyes.

I smiled and then hummed her lullaby for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Edward's always so sweet! Review!!! Like it? Love it? Please! I need to know!!!!**


	11. bad news

**Chapter 9: bad news.**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up completely and blissfully happy. "Good morning, love." My personal angel said.

I couldn't hold my grimace. Not at him. At the shrilling phone. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Hey Bells!"_ said a peppy Kyle

Oh this couldn't get any worse. "Hey, Kyle. What happened?" I said worried.

"_Oh after you left, dad blew it. His face actually turned purple! Anyway he yelled at me for half an hour. I timed it. After that, he called mom and told her the situation, yelled at her and vise versa."_

I was confused. "So why are you happy?"

"_Can't you guess? I mean, you're an A student! You should know."_

"Just tell me." I growled into the phone. I was getting more and more impatient with him.

"_Fine then. You're still coming with us, but mom's coming and we're going to lice in phoenix again! Mom even enrolled you the Phoenix U! We'll be going to the same college! Isn't that great Bells?"_

My mouth went into a tiny 'o'. No. this was much, much worse.

"_Bells? You there?"_

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever! I swayed and welcome the incoming darkness.

_Edward's POV:_

I couldn't help but be annoyed at Bella's brother. He called at the wrong time and always goy us into trouble. I watched Bella. For 2 reasons. Firstly, she was beautiful beyond reason. Second, se started to shake.

Slowly her mouth formed into a prexisting 'o'. She swayed and fell backwards. With one arm I caught her around the waist, with the other, I grabbed the phone before it hit the floor.

"What did you say?" I hissed into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked a confused Kyle.

I exhaled impatiently. "This is Edward Cullen, Kyle. Now what did you say?! Bella just passed out!"

His tone was surprised. "I told her that we were going to phoenix and that mom enrolled her to Phoenix U."

I froze. Slowly, I looked at the unconscious angel in my arms…. Now I understood

"You really shouldn't have told her that." I said punctuating each word.

"Why not." He asked defensive. I eyed Bella once more before answering. "I'll let her explain when she regains consciousness." we were silent for minute.

"So…you guys are back together?" he asked, uncomfortable now. I internally sighed in relief. Yes, she would still marry me.

"yes." I said curtly. "So anyway, call me when she wakes up."

Then he hung up. I shook my head in distaste. Carefully I shifted Bella's weight to both of my arms. Being gentle about it, I sat down at the sofa, putting her head on my shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I cannot stop thinking how sweet this is! *sniff* I don't know my own strength! Review!**


	12. arguing

**Chapter 10: arguing**

_Bella's POV_:

When I woke up from my unconscious state, the sun was setting. My memories of what happened earlier that day were fuzzy. I didn't remember anything that happened after Edward sang me to sleep. Dazed, I pulled my head up from his shoulder.

His expression was wary. I was confused. Did I do something wrong?

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his cheek. His face softened, but his eyes stayed frozen pools of gold. "Aren't you upset?" he asked in a pained whisper.

I frowned. "Upset about what?" he frowned as well. "About moving back to phoenix…." He trailed off.

Realization hit me and I remembered the whole conversation in the morning. "Oh my God!" I screeched, and then started crying.

"Oh Bella." He crooned and started rocking me.

When I had no more tears left in me I held out my hand and said "phone, please."

He sighed and fished out his phone. I dialed Kyle's number. Another thing that we didn't have in common. He had a cell phone, and I didn't. Again, where did he find the money for all this~

Edward seemed to read my mind. "Remind me to get you a phone." I snorted. Fat chance.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kyle. It's Bella."

"_Oh hi Bella! Mom's plane landed 10 minutes ago. She's packing your bag now."_

Now I was past irritated. I was furious. "tell mom to stop. I'm not going"

There was a moment's silence. _"What!?"_ he suddenly yelled. I held the phone away from my ear.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go. To. Phoenix. Get it?"

A moment's hesitation was there. _"Err…Bella; mom wants to talk to you."_

I stiffened. This should be good. "Put her on." I said acidly.

A second later I heard a shrill of a voice that came out of my mother's mouth. "Hi mom." I said smiling wryly. I looked at Edward. His face was still anxious.

"What are you doing!? I thought you were coming to live with us in phoenix?!"

"What about Phil's job?" I asked calmly.

"They transferred him to phoenix." She said

Normally I can't tell when someone's lying but when it's my mom….I can tell.

"Mom," I said my voice deadly serious. "Don't lie to me."

She was quiet for a minute. "Fine." She said stiffly. "We're going there for vacation then back to Florida."

"But then…" I trailed off thinking what her intentions were. "Oh my God, you are trying to make me go to UCF." I said in a fuming tone.

"Bella honey, you would do so much better there than the university of Alaska. I mean seriously? Why would you go there?"

Ha, I knew it.

"And what about my wedding?" I asked coldly.

Renée paused and stayed silent. I gasped before I could speak, Renée rebutted. "It's not that! I just thought that you'd back out of the ceremony."

I was speechless. "Bye mom. Leave my stuff on the bed. I'll put it back when I come back home. Home, as in Forks. Oh! And tell Kyle that he's a dirty liar and I mean war against him." I finished acidly and snapped the phone shut and turned to Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. reapearence of kyle

**Chapter 11: Reappearance of Kyle**

_Bella's POV:_

His eyes were anxious. "I think that I'm going to be disinherited." I said trying really hard to make a joke out of the situation and not break down and cry in front of Edward.

Edward pulled me against his chest. I let my tears go free. "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." He murmured soothingly into my hair.

"I'm fine." I gasped. "Just sad that Kyle and my mom lied to me like that." I said adding a sob. He rubbed my back soothingly and made me sit down on the sofa before I fell to the floor.

"Go to Florida and come visit later." He whispered. If I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't have been able to detect the pain in his voice.'

I buried my face in his chest. "No" I said stubbornly.

He opened his mouth to argue, but then clamped it shut. "Your brother is here. Do you want to get it or should I?"

"I'll get it." I said irritated. Edward watched me warily.

I threw the door open. There standing in the doorway, was Kyle and he was holding a white flag of surrender.

"Come to tell me more lies." I said harshly.

He flinched. "Okay, I deserved that, but no."

"Then why did you come here?" I snapped. My patience was done with him. If he didn't leave in 30 seconds, I was going to attack him.

"To apologize." He said. I relaxed a little. I wasn't expecting that.

I sighed and let him in. Edward was in the hallway. Kyle studied Edward and vise versa.

I came to Edward's side and slipped my hand into his.

"So…this is your boyfriend?" Kyle asked me. "fiancé." I corrected. Might as well get that over with.

Kyle stared at me for a long moment. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Good one Bells!" then he continued laughing.

I gave an exasperated look at Edward. He shrugged as if to say _'deal with it'_

"No….I'm serious." I said being insistent. He kept on laughing. "Right! Don't you remember room's routine for bed?!"

"Yes, I do. No need to remind my fiancé." I said my voice above a whisper. I tried to hide the pain that was stabbing me.

"Yeah, okay. Edward, Bella and my mom used to have a bedtime routine. Hey bells! Will ya help me?" he said chuckling.

I stared at him with wide frightened eyes and shook my head.

He kept on laughing. I can imitate you guys pretty well though. So it starts out:

_Good night Bella_

**Good night mommy**

_Sleep tight!_

'**Kay!**

_Don't get married 'till?_

**I get out of college and have a stable career"**

He ended laughing. I hung my head in shame. I was 98% sure that Edward would laugh along with Kyle.

I straightened up, walked up to Kyle and slapped him. I ran upstairs, trying my best not to trip and fell on Edward's bed.

My brother was a traitor. A soft knock at the door came at the door soon enough.

"Go away Kyle." I sobbed. "Bella, it's me." Edward's perfect voice came at the door. I sniffed and went to unlock the door. There was Edward, at the door with his arms open in an irresistible invitation. I couldn't resist so I fell into them sobbing.

"Now I understand why it was so hard for you to accept my marriage proposal" he murmured.

"Why aren't you laughing?" I sniffed. "Because I find nothing funny." he said simply. "That just made me understand you better."

I sniffed. He gave me a kiss to the tope of my head. "I still love you. If your brother doesn't believe us, then that's his problem because I love you and I want to make you my wife."

I smiled through my torrent of tears. "You're right. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. sibling fights

Chapter 12: sibling fights.

Bella's POV:

I started to dry my eyes with the heel of my hand.

"Do you want to go downstairs or do you want to stay up here while I go kick your brother out?

He said while rubbing my shoulders.

I stood up straight. "No, actually. **I** want to go kick my brother out."

He smiled as I exited his embrace. There sitting on the sofa was Kyle; and to my satisfaction, there was a red handprint on his cheek

"Kyle." I said flatly. He got up and started talking fast. "Bella, I'm so sorry—"

But I was so fed up with him that I just blurted out the words that came to mind. "Get out."

He did a double take. "What?!" he yelled. "You heard me! Get out! And tell mom, I'm going to college at Alaska U after I marry Edward whether she's present or not." I growled the last sentence.

A dark expression rolled in. I recognized it immediately, it was the expression that he had when we were having a disagreement.

"Mom will be really mad." He said. I glared. I bet she will be."

His eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're doing this for your boyfriend."

"FIANCE!" I yelled. "For God's sake man! Give in! He's my fiancé."

"You're keeping it up even now!" he said surprised. "Wow, you're really that stubborn"

Edward cleared his throat. I turned beet red. "Can we talk this out?" He said being a pacifist.

"NO!" Kyle and I yelled at the same time. We went back to arguing.

_Edward's POV:_

I sat down on the sofa smirking. They bickered like the siblings that they were. Bella's hand clenched. She looked as if she were going to pounce.

I got up and pulled her by the waist. "Edward, let me go!" she yelled. I was going to have a problem, when she was a vampire.

"Bella, you need to talk to Kyle, calmly.

She calmed down; at least I think so, and turned to her twin. "What makes you think I'm incapable to get married?" she asked in a calm voice. But since I knew her so well, I heard the fury underneath the calm lull of her voice.

"Well, it's not you! You're responsible, and you think things through—and mom didn't say anything." He finally confessed after Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Mhmm. Call mom and ask her." She said her tone going flat. He raised his eyebrows, measuring how serious she was.

"Sure but I need to ask you something."

_Bella's POV:_  
I eyed him suspiciously. I looked at Edward but he shrugged.

"okay." I said cautiously.

"How stupid do you think I am!" m he yelled. Both Edward and I blinked. "What?" I asked confused now. He pointed a finger at Edward.

"He's a vampire."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**He knows! I might let him run off to Charlie…..if I don't get at least 30 reviews! MUHAHAHAHAHA! You have a week! Review! Or Charlie will know!**


	15. exposed

**A special thanks to MeeVampire for the fab idea! I will use it for future reference…..but not this chapter! :P enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: exposed**

_Bella's POV:_

I froze for a second then started laughing. Edward joined me.

"I'm sorry. It's too funny." Edward said between laughs.

Kyle went over to me and shook my shoulders. "Why are you dating a vampire?!" He questioned.

I pretended to snort. "Because I love my 'vampire' fiancé. Really, Kyle when are you going to accept the fact that I am going to get married." I said in an attempt to distract him.

He ignored my attempt. "Okay then Bella. Do you mind if Edward comes down to phoenix and helps me load up some of your stuff back to you."

I stiffened. The sun was always shining in phoenix. "His skin is sun sensitive." I said.

"Mhmm. So is the rest of his _adoptive_ family." He said sounding bitingly sarcastic.

My patience was ending fast. Not that I had a lot when he arrived. "What do you want from us, Kyle?" I growled at him.

He straightened up. He had been bent as if to attack me in some sort of way. "Last summer, I dated a girl named Tanya while visiting Canada." Edward and I froze. This couldn't be good.

"So anyway, I found out she was a vampire." I just gazed at him. His expression turned from smug to surprise.

"Do you guys know Tanya?" he asked.

Both of us nodded.

"Wait… that means, you're the Edward she keeps telling me about?" he made it sound like a question instead of the statement he tried to make it sound like.

Edward nodded. "Crap!" Kyle suddenly exploded. "That means you can read minds right?" he asked panicked now. Edward nodded once more.

"So you've been able to read anyone's mind since…" he trailed off racking his brain to remember whatever Tanya told him "100 years ago?"

Edward shook his head. "I have never been able to read Bella's mind." He said his voice strangely flat.

Kyle's face turned from panicked to intrigue. "Why do you think that?" he asked his voice faintly interested. Edward shrugged again.

Kyle then turned to me. He grinned. "You always were a weird one in Phoenix." He said.

I didn't react. I tried not to let it get to me. I was always an outsider in phoenix. I had no friends and I was always treated like an outcast. I never really belonged anywhere.

Edward, sensed my distress, and wrapped his arms around my waist in comfort.

Suddenly Alice came running into the living room. "Hey Edward! Guess what! Tanya's coming!" she exclaimed.

Both Kyle and I widened our eyes but it was Kyle that screamed. "You have to keep her away from me!"

Edward was just as confused as I was. "Why?"

Kyle cowered down. "I barely escaped from her. She kept talking about soulmate or something. I barely escaped! Now she's coming back for me!" Edward laughed. I didn't do anything. I didn't tell Edward anything but I understood why Tanya didn't want to let Kyle go.

She was trying to make Edward jealous.

"Alice," Edward asked a hint of a laugh still in his voice. "When is she coming?"

The doorbell rang.

"Now" she said cheerfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*


	16. trouble

Chapter 14: trouble

Bella's POV:

Kyle hid behind me. "Hide me!"

I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door. I opened the door and I saw a tall strawberry blonde vampire. Her skin was snow white, her features were perfect and she made me fell like a toad.

She looked at me with distain. "Is the Cullen family here?"

"Yes. Hello I'm Bella." I said reaching out to shake her hand. She stared at my hand like it was something unpleasant and not even worth being near. "Edward's fiancé?" she asked distastefully. As I let my hand drop I nodded.

Edward came to my side in the next second. Tanya quickly rearranged her features. "Hello Edward." She said her tone silk smooth. "Hello Tanya." Edward said pleasantly.

As soon as she was inside, Kyle and Tanya saw each other. "Tanya." Kyle said with fear coloring his voice.

"Kyle." She said her tone fuming. "Edward can I speak to you upstairs." Tanya suddenly said. He scrutinized her expression then headed upstairs.

Edward's POV:

I walked to the 2nd floor hallway. "What do you want Tanya." I hissed. I was enraged that Tanya thought those terrible things at Bella. Bella wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone.

She gave me a heartbroken look. "Why are you marrying a human?" she said while waving the wedding invitation in my face. "Because," I said while pushing the piece of parchment back to her. 'I love her.

"And what about me?" she asked her features turning sickly sweet. "We were great together!" she said as she opened her arms for and embrace. I stepped back. "Tanya, there never was an us. I liked you as a friend! Nothing more." She just stared at me.

She smiled and started stalking up to me. She backed me up into a wall. "Come on Edward. Can't we have a little fun." I wanted to throw something up.

She smiled and purred while drawing 1 fingernail down the length of my t-shirt. It ripped to shreds and fell to the floor.

"Tanya, please, back off." I said straining to be polite. At the same time I tried to fight her off. Somehow she was stronger. I looked into her eyes and saw them bright red.

I gasped. "You…." She cackled before I could finish.

"Yes Edward. I cheated on my diet and when I'm done here, I'll go after the swans. Kyle did always smell delicious. Little Bella smells even better/" she cackled.

I writhed. She giggled and pressed forward until out lips met. I squirmed trying to keep them off of my mouth.

There were suddenly running footsteps away from the room.

Oh Bella……….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**REVIEW~I need reviews to keep going! Oh how will I go on!**


	17. gone

Chapter 15: Gone

Bella's POV:

After 5 minutes, I went upstairs to see how Edward was doing. And….I needed a ride home. As soon as Tanya went upstairs with Edward, Kyle bolted through the door and drove his Ferrari out of here.

I sighed. He was so paranoid. Tanya was…I'll admit, rude but she was the Cullen's' extended family. In other words, she would be part of my extended family.

As I opened the door, I saw Tanya and Edward in a lip lock and not to mention that Edward's shirt was off. My eyes welled with tears. I stood there for 3 seconds then I ran off.

Tears streamed down. Edward cheated on me and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself for not being enough for him. But what could I do? Tanya was beautiful, graceful, and tall. I couldn't compete even if I was a vampire.

How could Bella, plain human Bella, compete with the gorgeous creature that definitely deserved Edward?

I grabbed my purse ignoring the weird looks Alice was giving me.

I decided to try to walk home. I ran through the woods and didn't stop till I fell over from lack of breath.

I continued to cry even after I picked myself up and continued to walk. My house couldn't be that far from here? Could it?

After maybe half and hour I started to get frustrated. I groaned and sat on a flat stone. I hung my head in my hands until I learned that I had grabbed Alice's purse by accident. I groaned. This must be the worst day ever!

I inhaled on frustration, then I felt something cold touch my hand. I looked up quickly to see that a couple of flakes were falling. Surprised, I searched Alice's purse until I found what I was looking for. A cell phone. I dialed Kyle's number.

"Hello?" he answered sounding as if he must get into a fight.

"Kyle! Why is it snowing?" I demanded getting to the point.

"Oh! Yeah, I know it's weird! They said that a snow storm from Alaska is coming in. kind of ironic if you ask me, with Tanya there and all that."

"Yeah. Listen to me Kyle; I'm lost in the woods. About 3 miles east of the Cullen house. Call Alice and—" my call was cut off. The cell phone had run out of battery. I stared in horror at the phone. I was lost in the woods, and a snow storm was coming. I was going to die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**OOH!!!! Review! I need reviews desperately! Sorry its short but I'll make the next one longer!**


	18. frantic

**Chapter 16: frantic**

_Edward's POV:_

After I had finally gotten Tanya off of me, I ran to the living room, to see if Bella was still there.

"Edward what did you DO!' Alice bellowed at me once she saw me.

I on the other hand was confused. I wasn't in the mood t play one of Alice's games. "What is it Alice?" I asked her, trying to be polite while trying to hurry at the same time.

"I saw Bella run out of the house, looking worse than the night you found out Kyle was her brother. She even took my best purse." She complained. I let the last one go. "Where did she go?"

I asked frantic now. Alice opened her mouth to answer but the phone rang.

I sighed impatient as Alice answered the phone. "Hello?' she asked politely.

"_Hi is this Alice_?" an unsure voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, this is she." She answered her brow furrowing.

"_Yeah, hi. This is Kyle. Bella's brother._"

"Oh my God! Hi Kyle! What's up?" she asked her voice getting all hyped up.

"_Bella called me a few minutes ago and she's in the woods. She's lost and there's a storm that's coming. She asked me to call you before the phone died."_

Alice's mouth was in a small 'o'. I stared into nothing. Bella was lost. And this was my fault. No. it wasn't. It was Tanya's. I grew angrier and angrier by the moment.

I held out my hand for the phone. "Um…Kyle? Edward wants to talk to you right now." Alice said unsure.

"_Bella's boyfriend?"_ he asked.

"Fiancé." Alice corrected.

Kyle snorted. _"You guys can stop the pretense. I know Bella's not getting married."_

Alice's face had a look of offense. "What do you mean? I'm personally doing wedding." Her voice ended on a note of unhappiness.

Kyle snorted again. "_Just give the phone to Edward."_

I snatched it before Alice could say something to him that would make me lose precious time with Bella.

"Kyle! Where's Bella!" I said a little frantically into the phone.

"_she's lost! She said that she was mad at you and decided to try to walk home and she is stuck in the snowstorm that's coming. She was mad about that. She still doesn't like snow……huh…" _he said in an off-key tone.

"Focus!" I said desperately. "Now where is she?'

"_Oh yeah! She said she's about 3 miles away from your home east in the woods."_ He paused then said in a low monotone. "_I don't think she has much left, Edward. That snowstorm will destroy her if you don't find her. She can barely take the cold weather in phoenix….what about a full blown snow storm here? And I'm willing to bet that she doesn't have heavy clothing on. A sweater maybe, but that's probably it."_

I growled in frustration. "I know."

"_good luck, man. And try to bring my sister back alive will ya?"_

I grunted an affirmation and hung up.

"I have to find Bella!' I said to Alice.

She nodded and held out the door for me. Unfortunately for me, life isn't as simple as it once was.

Tanya was standing in the doorway looking at us murderously.

"Tanya, please move." I said sighing exasperated.

"no." she growled. "Why should you go save that pitiful human that has no worth," I growled at her, "she is nothing compared all the other people you could have yet you decide to go for a human that will eventually die and be no worth at all!"

I came up to her and said straight to her face. "Because. I. Love. Her. Get it through that thick head of yours Tanya." With that said I pushed her out of the way and ran to the east side of the woods. Live Bella, live.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**aww! Its s cute~ review!!!**


	19. memories

Chapter 17: memories

Bella's POV:

God it was so cold! I shivered as I was pacing. Stopping would only make me colder so I had to keep on moving in order not to freeze to death.

If I lived, I would apologize to Kyle for all the bad things I'd ever said to him or about him.

My eyelids started to droop.

God I was so tired. Can't I—NO! I contradicted with myself.

Alice was coming to get me and I HAD to survive. Maybe I could be that perfect daughter that Renée had always imagined.

I remembered what Renée had told Charlie once.

***Flashback***

"_How come you can't take her for Easter?" René had asked Charlie over the phone in the kitchen when I was about 13 years old._

_She went quiet for a moment. "How is that fair! You have to work at the station! It's Easter man! Take your daughter out to the park or whatever they have there!" she screeched a little loudly for being 7AM._

_She was quiet for a long while as she heard Charlie's response._

"_Well for your information, Bella isn't the perfect child that we dreamed of once upon a time." She said in a cold icy tone._

_I gasped and bit my tongue to keep from crying out. _

"_Kyle's fine. He's going to baseball camp so he's fine. But all she does is read! Take her and give her father daughter time!"_

_She was silent once more than said in a quiet tone._

"_you better say yes next time or help me God Charlie I swear to you I will give Bella up for adoption." Then she hung up and began to make herself a cup of coffee._

_I bit my lip that was trembling and headed to go take a shower._

***End flashback***

I shivered at the memory. After that conversation with Charlie, Renée and I never really had a good 'motherly' relationship.

I had tried everything to impress her and had come up with squat.

Black started to enter the edges of my vision.

Come on Bella! I told myself. Just a little while longer!

I swayed as I felt the exhaustion of the day seep into my body all at once. I collapsed letting all the stress of the day knock me out.

Edward's POV

I ran at top speed to the east. _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, _was all that my mind would think about. I needed her. She could not die.

Especially when it was my fault.

_What are you going to do when she dies? _My mind asked me

'Shut up.' I told it. 'Bella's not going to die'

_What if she does?_

'again, shut up.'

But what if? I couldn't help but wonder. If she died…what would I do?

Die seemed like the easiest and most logical answer.

But Bella had not ever wanted that.

I could remember clearly the day when I had told her my plan to go kill myself in Italy. The horror that had struck those gorgeous brown eyes.

I sighed as I entered a clearing about 5 miles east of my house.

There was no Bella only snow piling up on the ground.

A faint heartbeat came near the bolder. My eyes widned and I ran to it digin gin te snow. It wasn't too deep when I found Bella face down in the snow.

Her heartbeat began to slow as the seconds ticked by.

I scooped her up and I started running back home. Just a coupled more seconds. I told myself.

The house was in plain sight now.

When I was suddenlt pushed to the ground by an object. I held on tightly to Bella so she wouldn't' go flying. Although she didn't leave my arms, her head suddenly cracked onto the top of a stone.

My body turned colder than the snow out here.

In front of em stood Tanya with her fangs bared.

"you'll thank me later when she's dead." She snarled at me.

I sould Bella's heartbeat grow fainter and fainter. My body wasn't providing her the warmth she needed and with this weather she was going to freeze to death.

"thank you?" I said my voice coming out in a strangled gargle.

"how will I thank you when the love of my life and existence will be dead?"

she smiled showing all her teeth. "she won't be dead. She'll be right here." _I'll always be here._ Tanya added mentally.

I was about to throw up. She was impossible. Bella was the love of my life always and evermore. I was about to spring when she suddenly collapsed .

"About time that bitch got a taste of her own medicine." An angry Kyle said throwing the piece of wood on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**hey! Question! Who do you think its hotter? Kyle or Edward? I think I know the answer but let me hear what you think and then I'll let you know in the next chapter what the answers are!**

**REVIEW!!**


	20. begging

Chapter 18: begging

Edward's POV:

I stared at Bella's brother in shock. "How did you knock her out?" I managed to ask him.

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone has a weak spot. Even vampires have one. Tanya's is easy and obvious."

"Really?"

"It's her hair."

"oh." That made sense. She was always washing it unnecessarily.

"Dude!" Kyle's voice brought me back. "Get Bella away from here!" he yelled at me.

I blinked and looked down at the angel down in my arms,

Bella's heartbeat was slowing down.

I ran for her life. She was dying and all that I could think of was that how did Kyle knock out Tanya.

I'll have to ask him later.

I burst through the doors of my home not 5 minutes later. Alice was ready with 10 blankets.

Carlisle quickly came over and poured some medicine into her mouth and she swallowed. She moaned as the medicine hit her throat.

Carlisle grimaced. "She has a 50/50 chance of surviving. The cold seeped through her and there might be a chance that she lives but it's very small." He inhaled taking in my expression.

"We'll leave you alone."

My family filed out as they left me with Bella who was in a coma.

I grabbed her hand which was colder than my skin. "Please Bella." I started to beg. "Live!"

Her eyes remained closed as she continued breathing regularly.

"Bella, love I can't survive without you! What will I do? I promise you that I will do everything in my power to never," I paused, that wasn't good enough!! "Ever hurt you. Just….live Bella, _live_." I said pressing my face into the mountain of blankets that were on top of her.

What would I do?

A sob began to build in me. What _would_ I do if she died?

I could not go to the dark time before her. It was…too horrible.

Never! I will never go back. I would have to go back to Italy…..I sobbed harder. Bella didn't want that.

But what other choice do I have?

"Mmm….Edward?" a beautiful soft voice of an angel said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**She's healed! Review~~~**


	21. awake and healing

**(A/N: hey you guys! I have gotten some emails and reviews saying that you don't get the weak point from Tanya so I'm going to explain…you see everyone has a weak point. Mine is the small of my back. **_***askie sage you know this***_** so then I thought since some blondes are over obsessed with their hair….**_**note: I said **__**some**__** blondes….**_** Why not make Tanya's weak point her head since most people have hair on their head! On to the story!)**

**Chapter 19: awake and healing**

_Edward's POV:_

I pulled my face up from the covers that wrapped around Bella and smiled….well…grinned is more like it.

"Bella!" I rejoiced.

She was alive! She _wasn't _going to die!

"Mmmm….where am I?"

"You're at my house love." I said, letting all my love and adoration pour into my voice. Could she hear it?

"oh." She just said simply.

Oh? What could 'oh' mean?

I sat down next to her to her on the bed. "are you alright?"

She nodded, staying silent. How I wish I could hear her thoughts!

"Love, you need to be more careful when you go outside! I could have lost you! I would never survive without you." I said trying to be urgent and gentle at the same time. "Why did you go out in the first place?"

I could see the tears coming to the rim of her eyes. I wanted to kick myself. How can I make this beautiful angel cry? What did she do wrong to cry?

Nothing!

That was the answer, nothing!

"I left because I saw you kissing Tanya." She said in a broken whisper.

She looked down while I stared at her.

"Love, she attacked me! I could not do anything about it!"

She turned her face back to me. Her eyes were now angry and not hurt. "Did you really try Edward? Did you really? Or did you just let her kiss you and forget all about your fiancé that was waiting for you downstairs."

I was speechless.

"Never Bella. Never."

She just stared at me.

I sighed. How could I help her understand that Tanya, the evil spawn of the devil, had attacked me?

I bent over and said softly, "I would never, ever cheat on you." I bent over and pressed my lips to hers softly.

She responded automatically.

I chuckled and pulled away before I lost all sense of control.

"Do you believe me?" I asked praying to whatever unknown god was out there that she did.

She nodded and smiled that beautiful angelic smile of hers.

I grinned in return to her.

She believed me. She believed me! Oh how did I deserve this angel from heaven!

I didn't.

That was the million dollar answer. I didn't. But, if she wanted me to stay, then I would stay. I am much, much, much too selfish to go away.

"How did I get here?" her melodic voice said.

I caressed her cheek. "I brought you here after I found you in the snow. Tanya tried to stop me but your brother knocked her out."  
she frowned. "I didn't think that it was possible to knock out vampires." She said confusion lacing her tone.

I chuckled. "I didn't either, but about a mile from here, Tanya is on the snow ground floor."

"Hmmm…" she said frowning more.

I couldn't resist anymore. I smoothed out her frown so that she wouldn't be anymore.

Angels shouldn't frown.

"We'll ask him when he gets here." I said softly to make her relax.

She relaxed against me. "Thank you." I heard her murmur.

"for what?" I asked, baffled.

"for saving my life." She murmured

I turned her face towards me, and spoke softly. "I will always be there to save you. Even when you are immortal I will always be there to help when you are in pain."

'_always' _I added silently.

She smiled and snuggled into my chest where she fell asleep as I sang her lullaby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: AWWW! This was more like a fluff chapter but my friends think its sweet all the same….REVIEW! I'll make the next one longer but I need you to review!!!!!**

**Story alert!!!!**_ (A new segment that I'm doing)_

**Alone: by shaunna100:**

**Kay so this story I definitely give 5 stars. It's about when Edward breaks all his limits and sleeps with Bella and then leaves her pregnant. Can she handle all the responsibilities that come with being a mother? Will Edward come back?**

**you have to read this story! it is AW-ESOME!**


	22. doubt

**Chapter 20: doubt**

_Bella's POV:_

As soon as I fell asleep I began having dreams.

_I was standing in a clearing and there was Tanya, with her blonde hair billowing in the wind._

"_You little brat took Edward away from me." She said, her tone ice cold_

_I cowered. "I didn't do anything!"_

_She snorted. "Of course not" then she lunged for my throat._

I sat up in bed screaming.

"Shhh, love. Its okay." Edward's voice said at my ear.

I relaxed and let him hold me while I started crying.

I knew it was stupid to cry about something like this but I had to think.

Did I really take Edward from Tanya?

If they want to be together than who am I to stop them?

"What's wrong love?" He said after I finally calmed down.

I sighed and wiped my eyes with the hem of my sleeve.

"I had a nightmare." I said quietly.

He started rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"What about?" he asked his voice velvet smooth.

I sighed, pushing the tears back. "I was in a clearing. Tanya was there…." Those three words triggered a reaction that I never expected. But it wasn't what I expected. Instead of lust or wonder, it was anger.

"And?" he seethed.

"Err…and she told me that you were hers and that I should back away and let her have you. When I said no, she attacked me." I summarized.

Edward continued staring at me.

I winced. Should have I told him this?

Carefully, he pulled me into his lap so that he had a better access to my expression.

"Why would you think I'd go to Tanya?" he asked his voice a soft whisper that had a little bit of hurt in it.

I swallowed and told him the truth. "Because she is so beautiful. And yet you're with me, the lowly human that is plain, has nothing special—"

"Stop!" he suddenly cried out in anguish.

I stopped immediately

He held me tighter to his chest and kissed my hair before saying, "Bella, love, you sell yourself so short that it hurts! You are a beautiful kind woman that will always be in my heart and I will never let go weather or not you leave me or not."

I stared back, sad. "But I'm not any of those things." I said in a pained whisper.

I held me tighter. "You're beautiful inside and out. I will never let you go." Then he kissed me.

But this kiss was so different from any of the other ones I had experienced; it was full of passion, wonder, urgency and love. Definitely love.

I pulled back and sighed.

"I love you." Edward said his voice rough. "I always will."

I yawned. God this day was SO tiring.

He smiled. "You need to sleep. Sleep Bella. My one and ONLY love. I will love you always and forever more. Sleep my only love. Dream sweet dreams and be the happiest woman on earth. You deserve it, angel. Sleep" then he hummed my lullaby and I fell into a cloud of darkness where only sweet dreams could come in.

__________________________________________________________

**0kay yes, I copied this part a little from eclipse but I thought this was too sweet.**

**Okay story alert!**

**This story is called the ultimate date:**

**By myself obviously. (hahahahahaha)**

_**Before BD after Eclipse. Alice wants Edward and Bella to go on a date. But this date is like no other. Will it be disastrous? Or will it be the best ever before their wedding?**_

_**Read please! It is by ME! So please!?**_


	23. Ransom

**Chapter 21: ransom**

_Edward's POV:_

After I was sure that Bella was deeply asleep, I went downstairs to go talk to Carlisle. He would know what was wrong.

Did I do something wrong?

I love her with my whole heart and I would give anything up to be with her….even my own life.

Did she know that I would give the world if she asked for it?

I trudged over to Carlisle's office and knocked n the door.

"Come in." he said.

I came in. he was reading a new novel. He put the book down, frowning.

"What's troubling you Edward?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down on a chair. "Bella and I had a talk." Was all I said.

"about?' he urged on.

I sighed and explained Bella's nightmare.

He sat there thoughtfully. "It seems that Bella is a tad insecure about her hold on you. But who would complain? Edward the girl had her heart broken and…"

But I cut him off. I couldn't take it. "Yeah I know and I would do ANYTHING to erase that memory but I can't so I'm going to have to deal with it."

He smiled gently and patted me on the back. "just tell her how you feel and do something special for her."

"yes…special." I muttered to myself. It would have to be perfect. The best ever…

but when I walked into the room, my world was turned upsidedown.

_Eddie,_

_I have Isabella. _

_If you value her life then you are going to swing by the abandoned warehouse around midnight and we're going to spend the night together. Isabella will not be harmed. _

_Come alone._

_Or she will face my wrath and I promise you Edward, I will not be kind._

_With love, _

_Tanya_

I stared at the note in horror. Why? What wrong had Bella done? I growled in frustration. I wanted nothing to do with Tanya and I would never spend the night with her if my life depended on it.

But Bella's life depended on it.

I growled and ran to Alice.

She HAD to have a plan.

Hold on Bella, hold on my sweet angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**too cute!!!! **

**Story alert!: **

**This one is called Edward who?**

_Bella trips, falls, and gets amnesia just days before the wedding. How will Edward convince her of his love... again?_

_Try it! its great! The summary doesn't make u interested but give it a try!_


	24. a not so much rescue

**Chapter 22: not so much rescue**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to my head throbbing. God what happened last night?

I decided that I didn't want to find out.

My hands and feet were tied and I was in the back of a pick up truck.

Was it mine?

Who on earth would **want** to steal my car?

I got my answer in 5 seconds. The door opened and I saw Tanya, her golden hair billowing around her just like my dream, take me out of the car.

"I hate your car." She muttered.

I silently thanked Jacob for giving me the car.

"So…in 5 minutes your boyfriend and I are going to spend the night." She said evilly.

My eyes widened.

Edward wouldn't.

She cackled. "Actually he will." She then pinched my cheek, "because he will do anything to save you." Then she threw me on the cold, hard ground.

Tears leaked out. I would rather die knowing that Edward was mine and only mine than live knowing that Edward had to do something else with SOMEONE else that wasn't me.

"Let her go Tanya." I heard the voice of an angel say about a yard away.

Tanya hissed and before I knew it, I was hanging off a cliff; with Tanya holding onto my throat.

Where WERE we?

We couldn't be in La Push…. Alaska?

Wait….I'm hanging off a cliff and I'm worried about where I am? Jeez, I need to work on my priorities.

"I told you to come alone." She hissed.

I turned my head slightly to see that the rest of the Cullens were there, slightly crouched as if to attack Tanya.

"You also said that Bella was not harmed. But yet look at her!" he said his tone growing angry.  
What was wrong with me?

"She doesn't feel a thing. I gave her morphine." Tanya said in a bored tone.

I stiffened. How BAD am I?

"You said you want me to let her go. Fine."

She said and her fingers released me.

My eyes widened as I fell off the cliff.

This was higher than the cliff I jumped off of so long ago.

Crap.

I screamed as I fell. With my hands and feet tied, I wouldn't be able to swim.

Not to mention that Tanya dropped me so that I would be in perfect sync to land chest first on some sharp pointy rocks that I would rather not come in contact with.

I inched myself closer to the ocean so that I couldn't hurt myself.

What was I kidding; this was going to hurt myself anyway.

I landed in the water, barely away from the rocks. The waves came at me and at me. My breath came in short. There was a burning in my ankle but I ignored it.

_Get air, get air!_ My body screamed at me.

I felt light-headed as I fought to get to the surface.

Finally I gave up.

What was I kidding. There was no way that I was going to survive. Besides, Tanya would come after me sooner or later.

I pictures Edward's glowing face when I said "yes" to marry him.

God I was going to get married. I guess that danger magnets don't live long.

Goodbye Edward. I love you.

_(A/N: I was going to stop here but I HATE cliff hangers so I went on :P)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.

_Edward's POV:_

As soon as Tanya let Bella drop I went to go after her.

" No way Eddie." Tanya said pushing me back before I could jump off.

"let me go Tanya." I Said begging.

She growled and pounced.

Emmett came in front of me and caught Tanya and threw her over his shoulder. "go dude!' he yelled.

I jumped and made a straight dive to get Bella. I saw that she entered the water. I pushed myself more to get to her. Bella, Bella my Bella, hold on love.

I pushed into the water and saw that Bella was still. He floated like and angel.

She will be a real angel when she is Alive and warm.

I grabbed her by the waist and towed her to the beach. (**A/N: by the way, they WERE at la Push. They got permission by Sam to destroy the stupid vamp.) **I began to perform CPR. Come on love. LIVE!

She then coughed. "Edward?" she asked her voice weak and feeble.

I hugged her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "let's get you warm" I said as I heard Tanya screech.

We went home and I made sure that my love was warm and cozy as ever. I checked her temperature to make sure that she didn't have hypothermia.

"Edward!" Bella said laughing, "Really! I'm fine! It's not the 1st time I've jumped off a cliff."

I grimaced at that.

I came close to her. He pulled me in closer and snuggled into my chest.

"I thought I lost you." I said my voice rough.

She shrugged. "Not the 1st time."

I had to laugh at that.

"true." I said sighing.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"what happened to Tanya?" Bella asked,

"I wouldn't know." I said, anger coloring my tone.

If anything ever threatened Bella, I would never hesitate for a second to remove it from the earth.

But Carlisle was another thing.

I sighed.

"You need to sleep." She smiled and nodded before drifting to her dreams that were still unknown to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

_AUTHOR EMERGENCY!_

_I was searching for a good story to read and I found none! **( note: i am picky with stories so the ones i like r really specail)**I need you guys to send me your stories and then I'll rate it and put it here. It goes from 1 star to 7 stars: (7 is my lucky #)_

**This one is called** _guarding it all_** by** _Cherette:_

_Five years after Edward left, Bella finds herself in the hands of the Volturi. The thing is, she is still human. When the Cullens visit Volterra, how will they react to finding Bella working for the Volturi? Will she accept them back into her life?_


	25. poisoning

**Chapter 23: poisoning**

_Edward's POV:_

_( note: this one will be short)_

"Good morning!" Bella's chiming voice warmed to me about 5 hours later.

I smiled. "Good morning love"

she yawned once again. "do you want to sleep more?" I asked her lovingly.

She shook her head.

"nah, I'm going to get breakfast."

But the moment she stood up, she fell.

She cried out. The sound tore at my heart.

I was at her side immediately.

"Bella! Bella, love what's wrong!" I asked frantic.

"Ankle….hurt." she said her hand itching toward her right ankle.

I took her leg to look at her ankle.

I gasped.

Bella had torn the muscle in her ankle. We had not treated it.

She had blood poisoning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**authors note:**_

_**if I get enough reviews…..i'll make one during the weeKdays…. Which is rare for me…so review review review!**_

_Lost memories of my love: by CHERETTE_

_In New Moon, Edward leaves Bella. But Bella loses her memories in a car crash, and when Edward comes back, she doesn't recognize her love. Thinking that Bella loves Jacob, how will Edward win her love back?_


	26. desperate healing

_

* * *

_

This chapter is dedicated to MeeVampire, JMFanficQueen, + Ashkie Sage….they are all wonderful and their stories rock out loud! Read them! Askie sage is about to quit! Help her you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 25; desperate healing;**

_Edward's POV:_

I ran to Carlisle's office to get the supplies I needed.

Bella had blood poisoning. This could not be good.

I had gone to medical school twice and I remember well what I should do when someone gets blood poisoning but this was out of the question!

How had I missed it?

I am a vampire! How could I possibly miss the smell of blood?

I raided Carlisle's office in a desperate attempt to find what I was looking for.

The needle was a little sharp but for Bella's sake, she had to endure it.

I ran into the room and pulled Bella into a sitting position.

"Wha?" she asked a little dazed.

"Sorry love." I whispered.

With that said, I pulled out the needle and was about to inject it into her

Her eyes dilated then her eyelids drooped.

"Edward?" she asked, slurring her words

"Yes love?" I asked desperate to keep her awake.

The injection contained a chemical that would help her liver clean out the contaminated blood.

"I'm sleepy." She whispered.

I was automatically in frenzy.

"Sweetheart, you need to stay awake." I said urgently.

Her head lolled to the side. "But I'm sleepy." She moaned.

It hurt me to deny anything that she wished for but if she closed her eyes, I was afraid that I would never see those beautiful brown orbs again.

"For me?" I asked her, letting my breath fan her face.

She groaned.

"Alright. Get me some coffee and some chocolate." She said sitting up, holding her head.

She winced.

"And an ice pack?" I asked her.

She nodded and let her head hit the pillow.

I ran downstairs to get all the supplies that I needed.

I was back in so to say, 3 seconds. **(A/N: best boyfriend/fiancé eva!)**

I smiled as I saw her face light up at the sight of the ice pack.

"Does it hurt that much?" I asked her.

She winced then nodded. I grew worried. "did you hit your head when you fell?" I asked her.

She paused then shook her head. "nope. I just fell."

I sighed in relief. She didn't have a concussion.

"come on love." I said scooping her up.

She looked at me quizzically. I held up a rag that had rubbing alcohol on it.

She groaned. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it in front of her as if to bite it. "go." she moaned

I winced a little at the thought of Bella in pain. But I got over that pretty quickly when I remembered that if I didn't do it, she would be dead.

I rubbed the rag to her wound. She screamed into the pillow.

I winced as well. This angel should never be in pain.

An idea struck me.

I bent down so that my face was aligned with hers.

"Do you need some chocolate?" he asked. (**AN I know it sounds stupid…but chocolate in my opinion is the best medicine)**

She smiled and nodded.

I gave her a chocolate bunny. She smiled and eagerly ate it.

I grinned and quickly started rubbing the wound with rubbing alcohol.

She winced and bit the bunny hard.

I eventually was able to clean the wound. And at the same time that I finished, she finished her chocolate bunny.

She licked her lips, getting all the chocolate off. "Thank you! That was yummy." She said smiling.

I was about to smile when I heard something that made it falter.

"Bella….Kyle's here." I said in a monotone whisper

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

_kay I_ _know that the chocolate part was kind of pathetic but whatever. Here's a preview of the next chapter_

_**"**Bella, dad needs to know"_

_My eyes narrowed at him, "you wouldn't dare."_

_His eyes glinted with defiance, "try me."_

_Review! I'll update tomorrow if I get at least 10 reviews and if not…you'll have to wait until next week. _

_OH! And read those author's stories! They absolutely rock!_


	27. coming back

**Chapter 26: coming back **

_Bella's POV:_

I widened my eyes. Oh. My. God.

"Let him in." I said in a hoarse whisper.

Edward goes to the door and lets Kyle in.

Kyle steps in and looks at me suspiciously.

He holds up a chocolate bar and I couldn't help but light up.

"give." I command.

He smirks and tosses the chocolate bar to me.

I unwrap it and take a huge bit out of it. "what are you doing here?" I ask him.

Actually it sounded more like "whaf mare woo woing ere."

But being my brother and twin he understood me completely. "I came to talk to you."

I swallowed the chocolate and said, "so talk."

He sighed, "I think we should tell dad."

My eyes widened, "you wouldn't."

His eyes narrowed in return, "try me."

i jump out of bed to whack the living daylights out of my brother but when my right floor hit the ground, I crumpled to the floor.

Kyle came next to me in worry.

'where's Edward?" I asked breathing through my teeth.

"he went to get you some water."

"good." I said.

I gritted my teeth and tackled him.

"Bell—"

But I grabbed the sheets off the bed and tied him up.

I actually did a pretty good job.

"What the hell Bella?!" he yelled.

I stared at him coolly from where I was sitting.

"Sorry Kyle, but we wait until Edward gets in here.'

No way was I letting my moron of a brother out of my sight.

At that exact moment Edward walked in.

"Bella! You need to stay off of that foot!" he exclaimed.

I snorted, "no kidding. I muttered.

Edward scooped me up and put me ontop of the bed again.

Once he did that, only did he notice Kyle that was tied up on the ground.

He looked at me incredulous.

"Did you do this."

I batted my eyelashes, trying to look seductive and innocent at the same time,

"Who me?"

Kyle growled. "yes! She did! Now let me go! She knows how to do knots! I think I lost blood flow!"

"You'll live." I snapped at him

Hmm…. I wonder why I was so cranky.

Edward chuckled and st next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"What did he do?"

I glared at Kyle while I told Edward, "he tried to go off and tell Charlie."

Edward stiffened.

I could feel the rumble in his chest that was becoming more profound by the second.

Kyle stared at Edward, no fear in his eyes.

"He has a right to know."

"Does he also have the right to know that you lost your virginity to a vampire?" Edward said, growling.

I gasped.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

Kyle then looked at me fearfully. "Bella it's not—"

"You hypocrite!" I yelled.

I was becoming more and more angry within the second.

"I want to go off and get MARRIED to the one person I love and can't live without a vampire and I find out that you lost your frikin' virginity to a plastic blonde vampire!" I yelled.

He winced and nodded.

I growled.

Wow, I spend WAY too much time around vampires.

I stormed out of the room, ignoring the pain in my right ankle.

I went downstairs and fixed myself a turkey sandwich.

Not two seconds later did Edward join me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I shouldn't' have said anything." He murmured in my ear.

I shrugged and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Too late for that." I said with my mouth full.

He sighed, sounding regretful.

I stared out the window mournfully.

My twin brother was no longer a virgin and **I** who was totally and completely in love, was still a pitiful virgin.

I sighed and caressed Edward's cheek.

"I'll be okay."

He kissed my hand and looked at me.

"I love you. Remember that. We'll be married soon."

I smiled. "okay."

We headed upstairs.

I dropped my glass.

Kyle was gone.

**Dun dun dun! Okay I know I forgot to update last week but hey! I had to write a 6000 page essay on 'my best year' **

**Sorry.**

**Review!**

**I need a vote.**

**Either Kyle might get in time to tell Charlie**

**Or**

**Tanya catches up to him and now Bella has a vamp twin!**

**Vote! **

**I'll tally it up and write about it!**


	28. AN

**A/N: (author's note)**

I am not updating this week because I don't have enough votes…..to be completely honest, they are tied….15 to 15. Vote! I need to have an equal vote!

Love you all! Nessie96

PS: i need you guys to help a friend of mine....she's going to give up writing! *gasp*

her name is askiesage and she wrote 1 story for twilight and she is very close to giving up....help her!

thank you! if you do that....i will dedicate the next chapter to you guys! thanks!!!


	29. running

**running**

_Bella's POV:_

I jumped into the car as we began to ride toward Charlie's house.

"can you go any faster?" I begged Edward.

he didn't say anything and sped up as we neared my house.

I stumbled out the car door and was about to yank the front door open when Edward put a hand on the doorknob, stopping me.

"wait." he said his voice deadly.

I looked into his eyes worried.

his nostrils flared and he swung me on his back so fast that it took me a couple seconds to register what happened.

we were running under the cover of trees.

"where are we going?" I asked breathless.

he didn't answer.

I got my answer pretty quick.

there in a clearing was Tanya and Kyle.

Kyle looked terrified and Tanya looked lethal.

"KYLE!!!!" I yelled I horror as I saw my twin about to be eaten by a plastic blonde bitch.

he turned to me, so did Tanya.

"run." he said.

Edward took the shot first and began to head at Tanya.

"Bella! take Kyle and run." he said as he missed an attack from Tanya.

"no." I said stubbornly.

I was not leaving without him.

he growled.

"Bella, for my sake and to keep my mind sane....please! go!"

I hesitated.

he would be able to concentrate on coming back to me and not just keeping me and Kyle safe.....keeping me safe was enough as is!

I grabbed Kyle's hand and ran from the direction that we came from.

"what about Edward?" Kyle asked as he ran beside me.

"he'll come back." I said my voice with a new steel determination.

_'I hope' _my mind said for me.

all of a sudden, Tanya was in front of us.

our eyes widened,

"say goodnight," she said giving us a creepy smile then she whacked me with a 3 inch thick branch and I rendered the black waters of unconsciousness.

* * *

pain....hurt....pain again.

I groaned as my head throbbed with hurt.

god what was wrong with me?

I opened my eyes to the bright light to one of the places that I most dreaded.

the hospital.

Edward was by my side.

"Edward?" I asked , my voice lethargic.

he grabbed my hand.

"how are you love?" he asked his voice filled with sorrow and a tinge of relief.

I winced as a fresh wave of pain cam at me, "better if I had water." I said feeling how dry my throat was.

quickly that I barely saw it, he went and got me a glass of water.

"Edward?" I asked as soon as I had downed my glass, "where's Kyle?"

he looked at me sorrowfully, then his eye wandered to the bed next to me.

there was Kyle his brown messy hair splayed around the pillow.

and he was thrashing.

"oh no...oh no no no no no no no." I chanted as I realized what had happened to my twin brother.

he was becoming a vampire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**sorry I hadn't updated in a while. here it is. the votes were VERY close. so...becoming a vamp won by 2 votes.**


	30. 3 days of worry

**3 days of worry**

_Bella's POV:_

I hung my head in sorrow.

my brother was in pain.

Edward came by my side and tipped my head up with his index finger.

his eyes conveyed guilt and sorrow.....sorrow so deep that it pierced my very being.

"I am SO sorry. Tanya was about to bite one of you. I jumped at you to save you, I didn't have time to grab Kyle." he said in sorrow.

I stayed silent.

I mean......what did he want me to say?

he looked up from the floor, "say something!" he hissed in agony.

my expression turned sober. "what would you like me to say?"

he grasped for something,

"tell me that you don't want me. tell me that you wish you didn't ever want to see me again or to see my face again. tell me that I am not worthy of your love. make me grovel at your feet, make me beg for your mercy and love."

I sighed and kneeled next to him.

"I can't." I said giving him a hug.

"why not." he asked his voice raw.

I smiled, "because I love you unconditionally. which means that I don't care. you save my life Edward. even though Kyle right now is becoming a vampire....I have a feeling that you have something to do with this."

he smiled sheepishly.

"a little."

I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I still love you. so relax. I'm just worried that my brother won't forgive me."

Edward sighed and smoothed my hair, "he will. he probably won't forgive me though."

I pulled back. "of course he will! you saved his life!"

Edward sighed.

I pursed my lips, thoughtful, "tell you what. we don't worry about Kyle until 3 days later." I said half-hearted.

I was lying.

I would be worrying every day.

Edward sighed into my hair.

"Bella, I know you. you will be worrying every day, every hour, every minute, and every second."

I sobbed.

"I just hope he's okay." I said through tears.

Edward started rocking back and forth, which for once didn't soothe.

"he will. he will." Edward said then humming my lullaby which caused me to fall into a stressful sleep.

~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~

**HA! okay 2 chapters down. so I am at my BFFL's house.**

**her name is JMFanficQueen and she has the best stories in the world! so review!**

**for me? I will review next week!**

**reviews=cookies**


	31. AUTHOR

**i want to apologize to all those who read my story earlier......**

**i would like to thank CullenHale91808 for making their comment......**

**she/he said that if i was missing a chapter.....**

**and she was right!**

**i WAS missing a chapter.**

**you see.....my document manager upload went wrong.......**

**sorry!**

**if you didn't read this on November 27.......then you have absolutly nothing to worry about so you should continue on wth your lives.**

**plz review and i am truly sorry**

**a very sorry and guilty author,**

**nessie96**


	32. thoughts

**Thoughts**

_Edward's POV: _

I watched as my angel watched her brother writhe in agony.

She didn't deserve any of this!

She didn't deserve all the stress that came to her…..or the anxiety and sorrow…….

I should have left her alone.

No better yet, when I first met her, I should have ran away.

No one deserves this kind of torture.

You could see the sorrow and pain in Bella's eyes as she watched her brother, occasionally holding his hand as if it were any comfort.

What if everything that day had changed……what happened if I HAD killed all those children in the biology room?

What a wonderful introduction that would have been.

Had I killed all those innocent children and then looked into her expressive brown eyes… what would I have seen?

The compassion she extends to everyone, as freely as she breathes, or would sheer terror have replaced every other possible emotion?

Would she have been able to place one of her delicate hands on my chest and whisper my name?

If she had reached out and touched my hand or my face, I might have stopped then, shocked by the electricity that would have flowed between us.

As much as I wanted to taste the sweetest nectar that flowed in her veins, I think I would have been able to resist.

I hoped I would have. I was so weak, so pathetic.

So undeserving of her love.

I moaned to myself as I thought what would have happen if I did attack her.

I would lose everything.

I would still be in the dark void that was before Bella…..I would be completely and utterly lost.

Why did she have to deserve this?

She loved her brother…whether or not she was angry with him or not.

I sighed. What I wouldn't give to be human for Bella.

Just a day with her.

Take her anywhere and not worry about hurting her.

"Edward?" her angelic voice said.

I picked up her hand gently, "yes love?" I asked kissing her knuckles.

She flushed a bit. Ah, I would miss that.

"Are you moping? Don't you dare beat yourself up. This was not your fault ….do you hear me?"

I sighed, "Yes."

She turned so she was facing me entirely now.

"I. Love. You. Nothing will change that." She said emphasizing the nothing.

I sighed, "I just wish that you did not have to endure so much pain….."

She smiled and put her hand against my cheek, "as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." She whispered

I loved her so much.

Alice suddenly burst into the room.

"He's early." She said gravely.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in a while! I had a writers block! So anyway I want to recommend the story blue moon over mankas. Edward and Bella go away fro the weekend before their wedding…..and Bella tried to seduce him.**

**I laughed so hard….and I melted at the same time….it was SO romantic!!!!!!**

**Review!**

16


	33. waking

**Waking Up:**

_Bella's POV:_

"Bella? Bella sweet heart, wake up." A voice on the fringe of my consciousness said.

Blearily, I opened my eyes and looked up into the golden eyes of Edward.

"He's waking up." Was the only thing that he said.

Immediately I jumped out of bed and rushed to the spare room where Kyle was being held.

He was writhing and thrashing in pain.

"Oh Kyle." Was the only thing I said, taking his now cold hand.

"Bella, love, we might want to get out now. He's a newborn and I don't think he will be able to recognize you." Edward said trying to take my arm and lead me out.

I yanked back my arm.

"No. I want to see Kyle. He might not be able to control himself but I have you to protect me."

'Smooth Bella' I told myself.

Very reassuring.

And just as I suspected, Edward's eyebrow creased in worry.

I sighed to myself.

So paranoid.

"You **CAN** protect me you know." I said, holding my hand to his face.

He sighed uneasily.

"I know but…..I'm not sure that I can."

I rolled my eyes watched as Kyle writhed even more.

Suddenly, the writhing stopped and then Kyle opened his eyes.

They were blood red.

I winced and took a step forward.

"Kyle? Kyle are you okay?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

I could barely hear myself but I knew that I didn't have to worry.

He was a newborn now.

He got up and stared at me curiously.

I just stood here, without the will power to move.

Suddenly, so fast that I didn't see it, Kyle crouched down and sprang up at me.

I screamed bloody murder.

But before he could reach me, Edward was suddenly in front of me and he was in a protective crouch.

Kyle stood in front of Edward in a stance that said, "Going to kill"

"Kyle?" I asked my voice in a broken whisper,

"Kylie?" I asked in a voice that probably suggested that I was scared.

kyle froze.

He looked at me in shock and wonder.

"B-B-Bella?" he whispered.

I dashed around Edward and he held me in an embrace.

It lasted about 3 seconds before he let me go and pushed me to Edward.

"sorry Bells." he apologized, his voice clear and smooth, "i can't hold you for very long."

i shrugged and smilied.

"at least you're okay." I said honestly.

He smilied a small smile and nodded.

carlisle then came into the room, "Would you like to go on a hunt now?"

Kyle immeadietly nodded.

"sorry Bells......but you smell too good" Kyle said sheepishly

I heard emmett laugh loudly downstairs.

I blushed, "that seems to be my lot in life." I muttered.

Edward chuckled quietly and placed a kiss on my head.

Kyle smiled at me and jumped out the window after Carlisle.

I turned to Edward. "thank you." I said giving him a kiss.

He continued kissing me until I had to pull away for breath.

"your welcome." he said softly.

He held me against his chest until my stomach growled loudly.

He laughed, "breakfast time for the human?"

I blushed, "please."

He then swooped me off my feet and started going down the stairs.

"Edward!" i scolded, "I can walk down the stairs myself!" i chatesized.

He grinned, "No you can't."

wih that said he put me into the chair of the kitchen.

I pouted, "yes i can! i can walk on my own."

edward began to laugh. "bella should I remind you how many times you have tripped on air?"

I began to blush, he was right.

sudddenly Carlisle came running in.

"where's Kyle?" i asked.

"he's going after tanya." carlisle said in fear.

crap.

~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~

**i am so sorry that i havent' updated in a really long time.....i had a writers block.**

**but if you guys can give me at least 10 reviews i promise the next 2 chapters come today!**


	34. Ripping Her Hair Out

**Ripping Her Hair Out.**

_Bella's POV_

"What the hell?" I shrieked.

Edward shot me a look that said, _'don't push it'_

I sighed and nodded.

Carlisle gazed at me shortly and said, "Kyle figured out that Tanya killed him. He's after her."

I felt bored, "And this is a problem because…?" I trailed off.

Edward shot me a glance, "Because he would most likely kill her in front of all the humans and then the Volturi will have to get involved and then, love, we will have a problem, because you are not a vampire yet."

I was silent, "Oh." I said quietly after a while

Edward snarled, "Let's go." He said bending down so I could get up on his back.

I flushed, as I climbed on. I did not like this new, arrogant Edward.

And Edward being Edward, he noticed,

He pulled back his hand and gently stroked my head, "I'm sorry love. I'm just stressed."

My heart melted for him, "I completely understand. It's okay."

"No it's not! I should—" Edward ranted but I cut him off by stroking his face from behind.

"I'm fine. Let's find Kyle before he does something he'll regret."

Edward paused, and then nodded, taking off like a bullet.

We ran around to who knows where.

Finally, Edward pulled up to a stop and stared at a building in front of him.

"What is it—"

But I cut myself off when I saw that we were at the karaoke shop.

We entered slowly to see Tanya and her blonde hair glory up on stage.

"oh." Edward started out,

"My" Carlisle said,

"GOD!" I finished.

What in hell was this?

Tanya turned to the crowd and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "this is for a special song for my guy. Hope ya like it." He said winking at Edward.

She was a dead girl.

She opened her mouth and began to sing. I think all the cats in Washington died, but she got her point across……definitely.

_Oh, baby dolls  
__I know you like me  
I know you do  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it  
It's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_

Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

By this point I was boiling mad. Who the hell does she think she was?

Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist, "Don't get jealous love, I still love you."

I nodded, stiffly. he was joking, right?

Don't get jealous....yeah...remember what happened with Jacob?

I smiled to myself, I was going to have to have a little talk with him about that.

Tanya then grabbed a silver pole that just happened to be on the stage and began to pole dance.....in front of Edward.

I was going to rip her hair out.

And kill her.....slowly

"What kind of a karaoke shop is this?'I asked Edward in a whisper.

He smiled, "Actaully love, this is for 21 and over. Tecnically I'm 108, but we're breakign the law here."

I swallowed, hoping Charlie wouldn't come in.

She finally got to the chorus, which sounded nasal in her voice,

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha_

She finally finished and gracefully got off the stage. Her blonde hair whipped up in the wind, obviously showing off that shje was somewhat better than me.

Oh yeah. Her hair would be in the wind alright.

But before I could do ANYTHING to make her regret opening her mouth to sing that song to MY fiancé,

Kyle pounced and attacked Tanya.

* * *

**Well done Kyle! Sorry I haven't updated…I was studying for this MAJOR test….on the bright side, I got a 96%! **

**Review!**


	35. Line In the Sand

**_The line in the sand_**

**_Bella's POV:_**

_I watched, not feeling like moving as Kyle attacked Tanya._

"Bella, shouldn't you do something here?" Edward asked.

I snorted, I was feeling pissed.

That b—_witch _was singing to my FIANCÉ!

"Shouldn't you? I AM human." I snorted.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"sorry." I muttered apologetically, "I'm really not in the mood."

Edward kissed my forehead swiftly, "never a problem."

Edward went over and grabbed Kyle, wrapping his arms around Kyle's chest.

I saw Edward wince as Kyle kept on struggling.

I sighed.

Edward needed help now.

I walked over to Kyle and began to shout, using René's tone.

She used it on me once after I decided to take advanced lit in middle school.

"Kyle Ryan Dwyer! Stop movin' your ass and stop being childlike!" I yelled.

Key froze and stared at me.

I stared back.

I was pulling a Renée right now.

No one could stop me.

"Sorry Bella.' Kyle said his eyes lowering to the ground.

I smiled, feeling a slight bit smug.

"That's better."

I glanced over and Tanya and my Renée façade was automatically over.

Her hair was all over the place and she looked as if she was ready to kill me.

"now I see how you have Edward under you paws. You control them." She hissed.

I shook my head.

Never Edward.

I loved him too much.

She snarled, "You have to do that technique because you know that he'll never stay with you if you don't do that load of shit."

I gasped softly.

Cuss words never came easily to me.

Tanya came up to me and smacked me straight across the face.

I quivered and looked up.

I felt something warm trickle down the side of my right face but I ignored it, "no one asked you Tanya. Just leave me alone. That's my mother's technique. I never use it unless Kyle is being a complete moron. But I might have to use it on you because you're being worse."

Tanya's eyes became hot coals.

She them hit me on the other side of the face.

Edward came up and shielded my body away from hers.

"Never strike her Tanya unless, you really wished to be struck as well."

Tanya pulled her lip out into a pout, "why do you talk to me like that Eddie? You never spoke to me that way!"

Edward snarled, "never call me Eddie. And if you threaten Bella, you're asking a death sentence from me."

Tanya gasped and then moved up to Edward, uncomfortably close.

She then snatched me out of Edward's hands.

She grinned and lunged at my throat, "see how you like it now you little slut." She grinned inches away from my throat.

WHY is it that I'M always the one that's in danger!!!!

* * *

**like it? Love it? Sorry it's short! But hey! I updated! Sorry about that…..**

**review!**


End file.
